User blog:Withstanding/82944
“The integral product of the Hebrew for dead center, נקדת האפס של תנופה, is 8.2944E22, and its rational product is 1. This is the ‘point zero of momentum’, ‘point zero of swing’, indeed, in effect, still point of the turning. נקרת האפם של תנוחה, ‘point zero of position’, ‘point zero of rest’, has the identical integral product, 8.2944E22, while its rational product is 1E1. In their integral product or ‘absolute’ forms, ‘point zero of momentum’ and ‘point zero of position’ are identical. The rational priority of ‘absolute’ dead center, ‘absolute’ unconditioned position, to ‘absolute’ unconditioned momentum is caught in the priority of its rational product, 1, to the latter’s 10. But conceived essentially the identity of momentum and position is resistance. The division within identity which is of the essence of modern consciousness is then manifest in physics as the fundamental distinction of momentum and position as alternative conceptions, which duality of concepts essentially precludes the beginning of the perception of resistance itself. But if it is understood that absolute point zero of position is the temporal identity of body and that absolute point zero of momentum is pure displacement, then the temporal identity of body is resistance identified with pure displacement, and for any body the greater its resistance the less is the identification of its temporal identity with pure displacement. The body of perfect resistance is the body whose temporal identity is not identified with pure displacement: the body of the resurrection. The resurrection body, the body of perfect resistance, the body itself now beginning to exist, is the body that experiences no resistance, the body for which the universe is perfectly ordered. Indeed, the body for which the universe is perfectly ordered is in fact the body which perfectly orders the universe. In the first instance this is the body of Jesus Christ the Son of the Father, concerning whom Paul writes in Colossians 1:17, καὶ τὰ πάντα ἐν αὐτῷ συνέστηκεν, ‘and all things hold together in him’. This is the text which epitomized for Jonathan Edwards his notion that the very essence of body is resistance which is in turn an immediate effect of God’s creative activity (cf. J. Edwards, Scientific and Philosophical Writings Works of Jonathan Edwards, Volume 6, ed. W.E. Anderson, New Haven 1980). The integral product of this Pauline text is 8.2944E38, while its rational product is 1E1. The body of perfect resistance, the body of the resurrection, is also the body of all who are raised from death, concerning which Paul writes in 1 Corinthians 15:44, ἐγείρεται σῶμα πνευματικόν, ‘what is raised is the spiritual body’, the integral product of which statement is 8.2944E40. The integral product of ἡ ἐσχάτη ἡμέρα (John 6), ‘the Last Day’, is 8.2944E16. In the form of the absolute objectivity of the thinking now occurring for the first time in history the body of the resurrection is the very form of thought: the new thought is the beginning of the body of perfect resistance: the beginning of the body which perfectly orders the world.” 'D.G. Leahy “DNA, APOCALYPSE, & THE END OF THE MYSTERY” ' http://dgleahy.com/p18.html Category:Blog posts